


Earth Child

by Moonykins



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Stephen needs a hug, magical mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: In which a magical orb is stolen, Stephen becomes impregnated with a magical child of the Earth, and Tony is overly protective.





	Earth Child

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I've written mpreg. I've never done it in a nontraditional sense such as this one so I'm hoping this works! This chapter lacks Tony but he'll make his appearance later on. Comments and kudos fill my need to update so please feel free to leave them below!

The Sanctum alarms were blaring as Stephen rushed down the steps from the third level, eyes peeled for the intruder he was being warned about. The cloak fastened around his shoulders, fluttering at full attention, it sensed danger as well. His hands waved through the air, two orange mandalas forming as he readied himself for an attack if necessary. It was too quiet, whoever had gotten passed the barriers was doing their best not to be spotted. That was alright because Stephen held the advantage here, he knew the Sanctum like the back of his scarred hands.

He checked through each level until he came to the hall of artifacts. A dark cloaked figure stood in front of one of what remained of one of the display cases. When they heard Stephen they turned in his direction, a glowing green orb in their hands. Stephen hadn't a clue what that particular artifact did, all he knew was that it did not belong to this person. “Drop it.”

The figured grinned at him—a man, from what Stephen could make out, though he didn't appear like he was from Earth. His skin was an ashy gray with bits of purple mixed in around the eyes. He locked eyes with Stephen for nearly a solid minute before taking off, fast as lightning, down the hall.

“Shit,” Stephen cursed, taking chase.

The man jumped down the main staircase and the cloak lifted Stephen into the air as the intruder headed for the door. The last thing Stephen needed was for this space man to be let loose in Manhattan with an ancient artifact in hand. He threw up a spell, one to stun, but the man's speed was impressive. He skidded across the floor, narrowly avoiding it as he kicked the front door open and rushed outside.

“Shit, shit, shit!”

The cloak flew him out into the busy streets where people avoided being run over by the thief. Stephen ground his teeth together, fighting to keep up. At this rate he would lose him. He couldn't afford for that to happen. There was only one choice then. He pushed the cloak further, bringing him up to speed with the man for a split second, long enough for him to throw up the Mirror Dimension. The thief was trapped now and the world around them would remain untouched.

Stephen landed in front of the man, still glaring for all the trouble this one man had caused. “Hand over the artifact and I'll set you free.”

The man from space seemed ultimately unphased. He turned to Stephen, an identical grin to the one he had worn before making the sorcerer want to clench his fist and punch him in the face. Thus far the man displayed no magical abilities. Stephen was left to wonder how he had invaded the Sanctum to begin with. And why. But now was not the time for questions. The man held the artifact on the tips of his fingers, unsteadily. That was when Stephen realized that instead of being completely rounded it was egg shaped and perfectly see through, a green fog dancing inside of it.

“You can't do any harm in the Mirror Dimension. Give up the artifact and I promise I won't harm you.”

Once again, all the man did was grin. It was really getting on Stephen's nerves.

“DROP IT!”

There was silence for a split second before at last the man spoke. “Poor choice of words, Doctor.”

With this, he tossed the artifact to the ground at Stephen's feet. A green gas escaped and invaded Stephen's lungs, making him choke and stumble. His eyes stung and his lungs burned as he fell to his knees, the link to the Mirror Dimension fading away until they were back in the real world. This wasn't good. The man was going to get away and all Stephen could do was sit here on his knees trying to expel whatever had gotten into his lungs.

                                                                                                                                        

* * *

 

“What happened?” Wong was on his heels the moment he stepped back into the Sanctum, having heard the warning spells all the way from Kamar-Taj.

Stephen collapsed onto the couch, still choking slightly on whatever had gotten into his system. “Someone broke in. He took one of the artifacts and I chased him through half of Manhattan before trapping us both in the Mirror Dimension.” Wong raised an eyebrow silently in question, begging for Stephen to continue. “He got away.”

“How?”

Stephen raked a hand through his hair, feeling embarrassed that he, The Sorcerer Supreme had been tricked by a mere thief from space. “He threw the artifact at my feet. It broke open and expelled some kind of gas, which I'm _still_ trying to get out of my lungs--thanks for asking about my health, by the way--and by the time I was able to see and breathe again he was gone.”

This seemed to puzzle Wong, though Stephen could also tell he was aggravated and slightly disappointed. “He _broke_ an artifact?”

“Yeah.”

“What was it?”

“I don't know.”

“What did it look like?” Wong pressed, remaining calm even though Stephen was getting more worked up the more questions he was being asked.

“I don't know. A crystal egg? The gas inside was green.”

Stephen had expected Wong to scream at him, tell him how stupid it was of him to allow this man to get the upper hand, but instead the Master remained silent. One look at him told Stephen that something was very wrong. “Wong? What was it?”

“How are you feeling?”

Stephen hadn't been expecting that. “Oh, _now_ you're worried about my health. I'm fine. Just a little choked up. Why?”

“You don't feel strange?”

Stephen gave him a look and Wong quickly corrected his choice of words. “Weird. Abnormal.”

“Nope. Though you're making me feel uneasy, if that counts.” Stephen answered, about to get to his feet and start demanding answers. Instead Wong took a seat in the armchair across from him, a grave look on his face. Oh, Stephen was really in for it now. “Wong...what was that artifact?”

Answering looked like it was paining Wong, but he managed to get the words out. “The Orb of Terra. It is an item of the Earth, hence the name. It is an artifact that is meant to be broken, but once it is shattered the effects cannot be reversed.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, his hands starting to shake, though if it was just his usual tremors or nerves he could not tell. “What does it _do_ , Wong?”

Wong didn't meet his eyes, but he answered nonetheless. “It brings forth a child from the Earth. That is the extent of my knowledge on it.”

That didn't sound so bad. Stephen had no idea why Wong looked so disturbed. A child from the Earth? Surely that couldn't be bad. Could it? “So what?” Stephen questioned. “Do we have some kid we need to look after now? Should I go back and look for something growing out of the ground?”

Wong shook his head and once again Stephen felt his stomach knot up. “It doesn't work that way, Stephen. The child needs a host.”

Blue eyes widened as the pieces slowly began to fall into place. Stephen's throat dried up and it took several tries to swallow once more in order to get his tongue wet enough to speak his next words. “You're saying...the orb is using me as a host?”

Solemnly, Wong nodded, his hands clasped together, still avoiding Stephen's gaze.

“You're saying I'm pregnant? With some magical child of the Earth?” Stephen felt his heart race, his lungs refusing to supply air to the rest of his body. He felt lightheaded. A panic attack, his brain supplied helpfully. “Is that what you're telling me, Wong? Is that it?”

Wong was on his feet in an instant. He crossed the short distance over to Stephen, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Stephen, you need to remain calm.”

Stephen's head snapped up so quickly that there was an audible crack. His eyes burned with blue fire, directed at Wong, teeth clenched as he growled through them. “Oh, that's rich. Calm? Remain calm when I just found out that I'm _pregnant_ by some magical artifact?!” He stood, towering over Wong and forcing the other to take a step back. “I can't be pregnant, Wong! I'm the Sorcerer Supreme! I swore an oath to protect this Sanctum and I can't do that very well if I'm--” Stephen shut his eyes for a moment, turning away to try and refocus. “There's got to be a way to terminate it.”

“There's not. Once the spell has started it can't be reversed or stopped.”

Stephen shook his head at Wong's words. That couldn't be right. He would prove it. His hands twisted, producing a blade from Eldritch magic. He heard Wong scream his name as he thrust the blade at his stomach only for it to hit an invisible barrier and fade to sparks of orange ashes. He gasped in shock, hands shakily smoothing down his stomach. Even now, the being was protecting itself. It was true. He was pregnant and there was nothing he could do about it. For the first time in a very long time, Stephen Strange was frightened.


End file.
